


Strawberry Shampoo

by viscaneymessi



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Neymessi, bath together, leo saves him, neymar's drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscaneymessi/pseuds/viscaneymessi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"All beautiful things have a dark side"<br/>...<br/>Neymar drinks to forget the season and in doing so looses sight on who he is.  He is alone in his own prison and Messi may just be the only one to make him remember... to set him free.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey reader!, 
> 
> This is my first writing of fan fiction so I hope that you enjoy!! Let me know if you like it :). I also do take suggestions and other things like that. This is really cute and I'm crying but yeah... enjoy xx  
> p.s follow my tumblr blog: viscaneymessi (if you want to) :))
> 
> -Kiarra <3

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Messi cursed loudly as he hung up the call.  

He shoved his phone in his pocket and raced down the stairs.  Antonella called after him, but he was too rushed to even acknowledge her yelling.  Leo put on his coat that was on a stand by the entrance and ran out of the house, door slamming behind him.  

The air was chilly, the moon was out and he may have even taken a second to enjoy how full and bright it was if he wasn’t in such a hurry.  His car roared to life and he exited his property and drove to the nearest bar.  White knuckles gripped the wheel and his heart was beating wildly as he swerved between cars to get to his destination.  He kept muttering curses under his breath as he approached the club. 

After parking his car and tossing his keys to valet, he walked quickly towards the club’s entrance.  The bouncer recognized him immediately and nodded at him to enter, though he heard the grumbling complaints of those standing in line and waiting to get in.  Shooting them a look, he soon became engulfed with bright flashing lights, the smell of alcohol and music so loud he thought his eardrums would burst.  

“ _ Where the fuck is that idiot?” _ he thought, walking into the club and towards the bar.  Lights shone in his eyes, girls tried grabbing at his coat, but he shook them off only concerned about one person.  After searching around for what seemed like decades he heard cheering and yelling on the opposite side of the club. 

 “ _ You have got to be kidding me,”   _ Leo muttered, knowing perfectly well that who he was looking for was in the center of where that cheering came from.  He turned to that direction only to see the bodies moved around in a daze, suddenly exposing a glimpse of a familiar black snapback and dark tanned skin before it was surrounded by people once again.  He pushed through the crowd of sweaty bodies until he saw  _ him _ .  

 

...

 

There he was, grinding on some girl who was wearing a skirt seemed like it was four sizes too small and a shirt that was basically a bra.  Her body was incredible, and you could tell she knew by the way she danced, showcasing herself like a trophy. She had sleek blonde hair, full lips and sparkling blue eyes... just  _ his _ type.  But he payed no attention to the dime of a woman, he was only focused on the beautiful man she was grinding on.  

The bright lights shone on his sweating skin making him glisten with each of his movements.  He was wearing a black fitted shirt, black jeans and white shoes, the simplicity made him seem like he wasn’t trying, though Leo knew that he would’ve spent over an hour trying to perfect his look.  A dark drink in a tall glass was in the hand of the dancing boy and he took sips from it often, though he already seemed too drunk to be drinking anymore.  

Messi snapped out of his trance when he saw the girl turn around and begin to kiss the boy,  _ his boy. _  Launching forward, he pulled the him away, grabbing his hand and running with him towards the exit, never looking back at the girl, though he could hear her cussing at him.  

 

As soon as they managed to push through to the outside they were both breathless.  They were in a narrow alley behind the club, the boy was stumbling around, drink still in hand, “That was mean!” he whined like a child, “I was having fun”.  

With that, he stuck out his lip and pouted like an elementary school kid, brown eyes glassed over from the alcohol.  That’s when Leo lost it, “Neymar,  _ what the actual fuck _ ?  First, you call me drunk off of your ass saying you hate me, and you want to quit football, then I come and get you only to see you dancing with that- that  _ whore _ ?  What are you trying to do?  Why are you doing this to yourself?”  

Neymar looked up at him with glazed eyes, clearly not comprehending why Leo was so mad at him.  “I just… I just wanted to have fun,” he mumbled, looking down at his shoes.  

“Neymar there are so many other ways to have fun.  You don't have to throw your fucking career down the drain just because you're upset that you can't score okay?  Stop being so goddamn selfish for once and grow the fuck up.”  Neymar dropped the glass and it clattered to the rubbish beneath his feet, hanging his head he let out a weak, “I'm sorry.”  

Messi cursed under his breath and walked slowly up to Neymar, carefully wrapping his arms around the taller boy.  Neymar rested his head in the crook of the smaller boy’s neck and took a deep breath.  His breathing became erratic and soon enough, Leo’s shirt was being soaked by the boy’s tears.  Leo rolled his eyes and began to stroke Neymar’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.  After a couple of minutes standing and hugging in the dark alleyway, Neymar’s sobs turned into quiet sniffles and he looked down at Leo with hooded eyes.  “C’mon, I’ll take you home,” Leo said, wiping the tear stains from Ney’s now puffy and red face.  The latter simply nodded, intertwining his fingers with Leo’s following him to his car.  

 

...

 

As Messi drove Neymar home, he occasionally glanced at the boy who seemed to be crying again with his forehead pressed against the window of the car, hugging his legs against his chest.  He never said a word and just watched the city lights pass by with glossy eyes.  They reached Ney’s home and Leo climbed out and over to the other’s side and helped him into his house, up the stairs and towards the bed. 

“Neymar, you stink,” he muttered.  “Yeah, some dude got mad at me and spilled his drink on me.”  

Leo’s eyes went wide and he thought about what he should do now, Neymar can’t get into bed all gross.  He thought first and then spoke carefully, “Neymar… I’m going to have to give you a bath.”  Then he quickly added, “I don’t want you to fall on your own or drown or anything so I’m going to help you.”  

Neymar pouted again, “I can do it on my own,” he said crossing his arms across his chest, unable to look his idol in the eyes.

Leo snickered and then said, “Alright, fine, if you can walk in a straight line from here to the bathroom, you can take your own bath.  If not, I’m helping you.”  

Neymar put on a face of determination and pure stubbornness, then began to walk.  He was completely off balance and couldn’t go three steps without toppling over and onto his butt.  “Fine,” he huffed, “let’s get this over with then.”  

 

...

 

Leo filled up the bathtub with warm water and bubbles.  After it was done he went out to grab Neymar, tugging him off of his bed and into the bathroom.  “It’s too bright,” he whined, clutching onto Leo’s arm.  

Leo scoffed, set him down on the edge of the tub and dimmed the lights until they were almost off.  “Get undressed and then call me when you’re in.  Okay?” he asked calmly.  

Neymar nodded his head and watched as Leo turned around, slowly stripping his sticky clothes off, throwing them all over the floor.  “Okay,” he called out when he finally settled into the water and allowed Leo to turn around. 

Without a word, Leo fetched his shampoo and conditioner, setting them on the ledge of the tub.  He sat sideways so he could reach Neymar.  Ney’s eyes were closing slowly as Leo began to massage his scalp with his shampoo that surprisingly smelled like strawberries.  Ney’s lips parted slightly as Leo rubbed the shampoo into his hair, he let out a soft moan, so soft that Leo barely heard it, but chose to ignore the sound.  “Hey Ney?” he asked, receiving a hum in response, “Can you wash the shampoo in your hair out?  It’s hard for me to reach from here.” 

Without even thinking Neymar responded in a serious tone, “Why don’t  _ you _ just get in here and do it?”  

Leo raised an eyebrow only to see that Ney didn’t seem like he was joking.  He sighed, setting his coat on the counter along with the rest of his clothes, though he kept his boxers on.  Then he climbed into the large tub, Neymar still not opening his eyes and he began to wash the suds out of his hair.  “Fucking brat,” Leo muttered, causing the boy to stir from beside him.

“I’m not a brat… I just wanted you to come in the tub with me,” Neymar responded, peeking one eye open to look at Leo.  

“It worked didn’t it?” Neymar smirked.  

 

...

 

Leo huffed and began to leave the bath when Neymar grabbed his wrist, stopping him.  “Don’t leave.  Please?  I just… I’ve had a rough couple weeks.”   Leo scoffed while Neymar continued, rubbing his temples in the process, “Call me a brat but don’t stop.  It feels so nice,” he looked up at him with his still red eyes and popped out his bottom lip, something he knew Leo couldn’t refuse.  

Messi sighed and settled back in, just sitting next to Neymar.  The latter rested his head on Leo’s shoulder and Leo began to stroke his back and shoulders slightly, trying to comfort the distraught boy.  “I'm sorry for what I said earlier Ney… You know I still regained you as one of the best players in the world, right?  Everyone hits a rough patch in their carrier and I know you’ll be even better after this.  You’re a fighter Neymar, you will conquer this, you’ll win the ballon d’or, you will break records, you will be all that you ever wished you could be.  You have taught me so much about being positive.  That's actually one of the main reasons look up to you.  How you ca-” he was cut off by a choked sob coming from the boy sitting next to him.  

Leo turned to face him, hands cupping his cheeks, “What’s wrong?  Did I say something that's upset you?,” he asked beginning to panic.  

Neymar shook his head and kissed Leo on the forehead.  “Shut up.  You don’t have to pity me, meu amor.”  

“I- It’s not pity, I just care about you a lot and you seem so unhappy I just…”  

Neymar sighs, “Don’t worry about me.”  

Leo begins to get defensive saying, “I only care about you because you're my teammate and it seems like you don’t care about your health anymore, you party every night and you seem like you’re depressed.  You don’t tell me your stupid jokes anymore, I barely even see you smile.  It hurts me to see you sad, you know?”  

Neymar turns to face him, closing the space between them.  “I appreciate that you care so much Leo, honestly.”  Leo’s hand drops from Ney’s shoulder back to his own lap but brushes against something under the bubbles along the way.  His eyes go wide and his terrified face snaps up to meet Neymar’s smug look.  

 

...

 

“Neymar…?” Leo asks calmly, “Are you… Uh… naked right now?”  

Neymar simply nods replying quizzically, “You know.  I did think I would’ve been taking this bath alone so… you know… I don’t usually bathe with underwear on.” 

Messi covers his face with his hands, breathing heavily.  Neymar reaches up to pry his hands away from his blushing cheeks, “Hey, don’t worry about it.  Besides, it’s not like you haven’t seen it before,” he said wiggling his eyebrows.  

Leo’s blush deepens to a bright red as he wishes to be anywhere but here.  Neymar smirks and adds, “I have eyes, I can see you staring in the locker room.” 

Leo tries to replicate Neymar’s smirk, though failing utterly he still looks him dead in the eyes saying, “I- I know… I see you staring at- at me too.”  

Neymar looks at him challengingly, “Yeah?  So what?  Are you going to do a anything about that Messi?”  Messi knows he is going to regret this in the morning but he leans towards Neymar like he is going to kiss him.  Neymar’s eyes shutter closed and he leans in as well.  Leo takes this moment of vulnerability to instead splash water in his face, causing the boy to cough and heave since the water went up his nose.  

“Well…. played… Leo…”  he managed to choke out between coughs, while Messi just laughed.  

 

...

 

They got out after their skin turned pruny, wrapping each other in fluffy white towels.  “I like the strawberry scent by the way,” Leo laughs out.  

“I… Uh… That’s Davi’s?” Neymar tries to cover, ducking his head.  Leo continues to laugh as he layed down on Neymar’s bed with a towel wrapped around his waist, waiting for Ney to get sleeping clothes for the both of them.  He returned, bare chested, wearing only black Batman pajama pants.  Neymar looked sheepishly at Leo as he handed him navy blue Superman pajama pants, with a similar style to his own.  Leo chuckled and kissed Neymar on the cheek, thanking him quietly as he went to go change into them.  

The pants were a little long for his legs… okay very long for his legs so he rolled them at the bottom so they wouldn't drag, hoping Neymar wouldn’t notice.  However, as soon as he walked out he heard Neymar’s melodic laugh.  Leo turns to him, hands on hips “What?  You're really gonna laugh at my short legs?  Please, you love my legs.  And, for the record, my legs could beat up your legs any day.”  

This only made Neymar laugh even more.  Ney stands up, making his way over to Leo, smiling, and he rests his hands on Leo’s hips pressing their foreheads together.  Leo is surrounded by pure bliss and the smell of strawberry shampoo as he looks up into the Brazilian’s brown eyes, now sobering up a little.  This time he can’t splash Neymar with water, though he doesn’t want to, he only wants to allow to the desire erupting from his stomach to take control.  

He leans in and can feel the Brazilian doing the same.  Their lips finally meet and he swears his heart stops, fireworks erupting in his head.  Their lips are soft against each other, hands gripping onto anything they can, pulling at the waistband of their super hero pjs, tugging at hair, gripping each other’s thighs.  Leo can taste the alcohol still lingering on Neymar’s tongue.  Messi never thought doing something so wrong could feel  _ so right. _  He felt like this was how it was always supposed to be: his lips on Neymars’, his hands tangled in the boys’ wet hair and palms pressed against his abs.  

They slowly back up and Neymar hits the bed causing Leo to fall on top of him, both giggling on their way down.  Leo’s mouth is on his neck, nipping and sucking at Ney’s sweet spot and he lets out a soft moan, clutching at Leo’s hair.  Neymar begins to reach down to take off Leo’s pants but Messi stops him, grabbing his wrist.  “Ney,” Leo pants, “You-you’re drunk.  I-I can’t do this… Maybe when you sober up, if you still want this to happen then let me know.  But you’re not thinking straight right now…  It wouldn’t feel right.”  

A look of defeat and sadness washed over Neymar’s face as he looked up at his idol.  “You’re right.  We shouldn’t do this right now,” he says softly looking anywhere but Leo’s eyes.  

Leo hangs his head and rolls off of Neymar and onto his back right beside him.  Neymar shifts over to his side, facing away from Messi, still breathing heavily.  Leo sighs, sliding over to cuddle Neymar, tucking his head into his shoulder and draped his arm and leg over the dark skinned boy.  Neymar was tense at first but then relaxed into Leo’s touch, humming with content.  “Sleep now, mi amor, you’re going to be so hungover tomorrow,” Leo laughs lightheartedly.  

Neymar turns to face him and snuggled even closer into Leo’s embrace.  

He feels adequate, he feels needed and feels even a hint of love; all the emotions that he hasn’t had the pleasure of feeling in weeks, he has felt deprived.  

Maybe this was the wake-up call he needed to turn his game around, to start fresh and finish the season on a high note.  But, even if it wasn’t, he knew Leo would be at his side for the ride, he always was, so he always will be.  With hope in his heart and the love of his life by his side, he allows himself to sleep peacefully for the first time in what has felt like years.  

Leo watched him as he begins to drift off into sleep, admiring his long lashes and perfect face.  Messi slips into sleep with the beautiful boy next to him and the intoxicating smell of strawberry shampoo buzzing around in his head.  


End file.
